A conventional printer which performs direct printing has been conventionally known. In the direct printing, the printer prints an image based on the image file without executing an application in which the image file is created. In the direct printing, if the image file is created in PDF standard, the image file is converted into PostScript (trademark registered by Adobe system) standard (hereinafter, referred to “PS standard”) and the converted image file is printed.
In the color laser printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227908 (pages 11-13, FIGS. 4 and 5), if a PDF file can be converted into the PS standard, the printer can perform printing according to the user's request. On the other hand, if a PDF file cannot be converted into PS standard, the printer reports to a server that the file conversion has failed. The server converts the PDF file and then transmits the converted file to the printer for printing.